Harry Potter and the heirs of Hogwarts
by SneakyMerlin
Summary: Harry Potter falls into a dream where he meets Merlin and the Founders. They train him for his final battle, the battle of the wizarding world. New Powers, Friends, sword fighting, animagus and love...Looking for a beta please
1. A new Harry

A new Harry

In the smallest room of number four Privet Drive lay a boy, no a young man.

Not just any young man, a young man who had seen more than any human being should have seen at his age, of fifteen turning sixteen.

Harry James Potter wasn't a normal young man for his age, he was a wizard, and was an orphan, who was forced to live with his only relatives his uncle; aunt and cousin, all whom hated magic and hated him.

Why was this young man living with his Uncle and Aunt, who hated him, why wasn't he living with his parents?

Because his parents had been killed by the Evil Lord Voldemort when Harry was only fifteen months old, Lord Voldemort had then turned his wand on Harry, but he didn't succeed in killing the baby, no he transferred some of his powers (not intently) and was reduced to a spirit form, leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and memories to remember the night.

Harry looked out the window his shaggy black hair falling in his face, looking out the window his emerald green eyes sparkled with unshed tears, wiping his face he looked down onto the front garden, he could see the grass was sunken deep where someone stood. "Probably Moody" Harry muttered to himself as he opened the window, incase his snowy white owl Hedwig wanted to come in after hunting.

Looking at the small cot he called a bed he sighed and scrambled into it, hoping to get a better sleep than he had been the past nights and not re-visiting the death of his godfather Sirius Black.

Closing his eyes he was pulled into a peaceful dream, a dream that was going to change his life.

Harry looked around and ducked into the shadows as he heard a voice, an old and ancient voice

"Salazar have you chosen your heir?" Harry peeped around the corner and could see the two males who were talking

The one he supposed was Salazar wore emerald green and silver robes, he had long pitch black hair and the darkest eyes Harry had ever seen, even dark than Severus Snape's. The man in question was about 6'5 tall and at his side was a sword, not just any sword either, Harry recognized its style, made much like the sword of Godric Gryffindor, Harry stumbled back when he saw the name _Salazar Slytherin _engraved on the silver sword.

"Yes my lord, I have. As you asked for I have two heirs, one dark and one light, one of them by magic and blood the other by my choice. The two who I talk about have never met each other and I believe that they may be soul mates" another man came into view,

He was dressed like Salazar only his robes were red and gold and his hair was a dark brown, his eyes dark brown as well, "Godric Gryffindor" Harry guessed muttering to himself.

"Well get on with it Sal, we don't got all night" Godric said clapping his old friend on the shoulder

"I have chosen Draco Malfoy and Gabrielle Delacour. Draco will take on my name as Draco Lucius Slytherin Malfoy, as my heir he is the dark one but loyal to the light, and Gabrielle will be trained to defend, much like the others that are not blood or magic. I also want Tom M Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort stripped of his powers as my heir" Salazar said bowing

"And what of you two lovely ladies" Godric asked turning his back on Salazar and the old man

Walking out of the shadows were two women, dressed like Salazar and Godric with different colours. The women dressed in blue and bronze looked straight at him as he whispered "Rowena Ravenclaw" not knowing what to do he inclined his head ever so slightly causing her to smile

Rowena had straight long light brown hair and the deepest of blue eyes, eyes which held wisdom looking at Godric she replied

"Of course I have chosen. I have Melinda Bloom as my blood and magical heir and I have chosen Terry Boot to act as my heir while in truth Melinda is, Terry Boot will not receive any training but he will be informed of what he is meant to do"

"Helga" asked the ancient wizard

Helga Hufflepuff was a woman who reminded Harry a lot like Mrs Weasley, a plump woman who had a loving motherly look to her, but underneath she was a powerful woman, she had curly dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes

"Yes I have chosen Ginerva Weasley as my heir by blood and magic, and Neville Longbottom, who I wish to be trained along with the others"

"Brilliant, now we can ask Harry to come out of the shadows and join us" the ancient wizard said

Harry came forward, his head held high. As he stood in front of the five most powerful wizards ever he inclined his head, Moody had taught him never to take you eye off the opponent whether you know them or not.

"You did not say who you were choosing Mr Gryffindor" Harry said as he stood in an army pose, hands behind his back, he held high.

Godric chuckled "Abigail Depp, daughter of Johnny Depp the actor and Ronald Weasley, Ronald will be trained along with Hermione Granger for something else. Abigail is my heir in blood and magic"

It was then Harry got a better look at the ancient wizard.

He looked much like Dumbledore; he had the same kind of twinkle in his crystal blue eyes, his hair and beard was a silver white colour that reached his waist, the robes he wore were pure white, with a hint of gold, he held a staff, with a phoenix on the top, with emerald eyes. He knew that staff, it was the staff of Merlin

"I am honored to be in you presence My Lord" Harry said bowing

"No, it is my honor" Merlin replied, bowing to Harry.

"Harry James Potter, do you have any idea what you are here for" Helga asked looking at him her pale green eyes meet his own emerald green eyes, Harry stumbled back when they connected, she was looking into his very soul

"Yes my lady I do. I believe you are to train me and the ones you said in order for us to fight Voldemort" Harry guessed

"Yes that is correct, would you like to know what your learning" Salazar asked, his voice silkily

"Nah, when do we start" Harry asked a little bit too enthusiastic

"Right now" Godric said standing up his sword in his hand, he swung the sword at Harry…

To be continued


	2. Training

AN: Haven't got a beta yet, but have got a few lined up. Just haven't had time to chat with them about it. Thought I'd update anyway, just remember this may change in a week a couple of days

SM

2. Training

What Happened Last Time

"_Right now" Godric said standing up his sword in his hand; he swung the sword at Harry…_

Everyone's eyes went wide; Harry who was standing by Salazar reacted as if by instinct and he span around grabbing Salazar's sword out of its sheath, brining it up to parry the block.

Godric gaped as his heir stopped his attack. Letting his sword relax in his hand he watched Harry, seeing if he was going to attack. He didn't, all he did was smile slightly and hand Salazar his sword back hilt first.

"I take it sword fighting is something I'm going to be learning" Harry said cheekily, Godric stared

"Oh of course you are, it seems you are a natural swordsman, but you will still have to hone your skills. Now come boy we have much to do and so little time" Godric said grabbing Harry by his shoulder and pushing him through the stone wall.

When Harry came out at the other side he was in a room "This is 'The Chamber of Bravery', here I will teach you for what is years in the room is only minutes outside, sit" Godric barked pushing Harry into a chair

"I will teach you how to handle a sword, how to make any type of sword, how to control the elements of fire and metal, you will learn how to control gold, silver and bronze from the others. Animagus is something I am famous for, and by the time you leave here you will have at least two forms a magical form and a muggle form" Godric grinned, this was going to be pain and torture for Harry

"Any questions"

"No sir"

"Good, get running!" Godric barked as the room changed into a muggle stadium, running tracks around the outside, and a dueling stage in the middle along with a few dummies.

Harry grinned as he dodged Godric's attack, he had been in the room for over a year now, and he had the scars to prove it.

Standing in the middle of the room he wore only pants which were baggy and tight at the same time, not restricting his movements or getting in the way, sweat and blood dripped down his tanned torso, faint white scars could be seen on his chest and one particular nasty one. It wasn't on his shoulder and it wasn't on his chest, it was rather long about three inches in total. That one had restricted his movements for a while.

Spinning around he caught Godric by the hand causing the founder to drop his sword, Harry grinned and pointed the tip of the sword at Godric's throat

"You give" Harry asked cheekily

"Yes"

Harry lowered his hand, but Godric did something he should have expected, he moved his hand down to his own boot and pulled out a dagger and drove it into Harry's left thigh

Harry swore, it was painful but he would not show Godric the pleasure of seeing him in pain. Gripping the hilt of the dagger he pulled it out.

He glared at Godric "You should have seen that one coming" Godric said walking over to Harry offering his hand to help him up

"I should have, you should have seen this coming as well" Harry said as he gripped the dagger tighter and plunged it deep into Godric's stomach, causing Godric to fall over onto the floor.

"Tony" Harry called, seconds later a house elf appeared

"Yes Mister Harry" the elf asked bowing

"Godric is in need of healing please let me know when he is healed and has awoken" Harry said walking out of the room.

Everything went in the Chamber of Bravery, Godric had told him that when he first arrived, expect attacks at every minute of the day and night.

It wasn't long after that fight that Godric said one night that he had nothing more he could teach Harry and they would be going back in a couple of days.

When Harry arrived back in the dark room he immediately had his senses stretched out, picking up the slight twitch of Merlin's beard as they all hid in the shadows.

After going through the same process over and over again, each time he visited a different chamber, The Chamber of Knowledge (Ravenclaw), The Chamber of Sanctuary (Hufflepuff), The Chamber of Secrets (Slytherin) and The Chamber of Merlin, all of them could of course be found at Hogwarts.

As Harry exited the Chamber of Merlin the last of the Chambers he found himself tackled to the ground by Godric and Salazar

"You stink" The both said in unison

Harry grinned of course he did he had just been running for six hours straight after performing some ancient magic to help with his strength, defense, movement and reaction time.

All of this had of course sounded weird to Harry but when it was explained by Merlin he understood it all. He had the strength of a werewolf and his senses were stronger now too, for two weeks he sat submerged in a tub of Horntail blood while Merlin chanted an ancient spell over and over again at the same time on every day increasing his defense, now he could be hit with a stunning spell from someone with the power of Lucius Malfoy and it wouldn't knock him out, it may give him a headache but he would still be on his guard.

Reaction time was how quick he could get his wand out of its holster and for casting lots of spells in quick secession in dueling.

"Go and shower, we have to cast and engrave the runes on you symbolizing you as our heir" Harry knew what would happen and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Harry lay on the floor on his stomach naked, a small cloth draped over his butt to hide it from view

"Are you ready Harry" Merlin asked

Harry could only nod and went into a trance as he was meant too.

While in the trance he could feel and hear each of the founders and Merlin casting a spell over and over again in a language he didn't understand.

Pain ripped into him as he felt himself be lifted off the ground and the put onto a table.

More pain erupted but this time from one specific place

On his left pectoral, by his nipple

He could feel the blood running down his chest as each of the founders took their turn in carving their house symbol into his flesh.

Slowly but surely the Hogwarts crest was completed and the pain stopped but not for long,

On his hip bone the carving started again, but this wasn't the founders this was Merlin.

Harry had no idea what Merlin was carving into his hip bone; it was small, not as big as the Hogwarts crest but big enough

After some more ancient language Harry could feel Merlin pulling on his mind that was the sign to come out of the trance.

Harry screamed in pain as he came out of the trance, and suddenly all was black.

When Harry woke he was by a warm fire, looking around the scenery had changed

"Where are we" Harry asked startling Merlin and the others

"We Harry are no where, we are out of time much like we were when you were training. You were in lots of pain so we brought you here where we are closer to nature" Harry grinned

During his time with Salazar they had discovered that Harry was looked up to by all the animals of nature.

"Why was it so painful" Harry asked from his position by the fire

Helga answered "Because it wasn't only us doing the spell. Somehow the power wizards all found a way to channel their power to us thus making it a lot longer to do but you have received many of their powers to help with your battle. Even the Dark Lord before Voldemort managed to help you in someway. Each has left some kind of mark on you"

Harry gulped and looked down at his torso, he expected to see his body covered in tattoos but it wasn't

"You expected lots of tattoos" Godric laughed causing Harry to blush

"Yeah I did sort of" Harry said looking at his naked torso, he blushed when he realized he was only in a pair of very tight fighting white briefs.

"Harry you have to go back home soon. But when you get there it will be changed. There you can look at your new tattoos and your new presents we have given you" Harry nodded standing

Pulling on a pair of blue jeans that fell loosely on his hips and stood stretching

"We'll miss you Harry" Helga said hugging him and kissing him on the forehead, Rowena did the same

"Kick Voldemort's butt for us will ya" Godric and Salazar said in unison clapping him on the back

Harry grinned and nodded "Yeah sure thing guys"

The founders gave him one last smile before disappearing.

Turing to Merlin he looked at the ancient wizard

"You have learnt much Harry. Hopefully this will help you defeat Voldemort, but this alone cannot help. You will need the help of your friends and the other heirs. Especially your soul mate"

Harry gaped "I have a soul mate" he exclaimed

Merlin grinned "Of course, everyone does. Now my time is up here as well Harry. Remember when you get to school the wards will be controlled by you and only you, Dumbledore will be shocked when he loosing control of the wards but do not let your grandfather take them back. As soon as she feels you in your full form the wards will be more powerful than they every have before" Harry nodded

"Good luck Harry and where those symbols with pride" Merlin said placing a hand over Harry's heart and pointing at the one on his hip, kissing Harry's forehead in a grandfatherly type way he stood back and beamed

"You have done me proud Harry, as my heir and my grandson" and with that Merlin disappeared leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Harry sighed waving his hand over the fire as a blast of water came out of it.

Looking around once more he straightened and waited as the room changed back to the old dark room.

Making sure he hadn't left any of his many weapons or belongings he walked straight into the wall where everything went black.

Harry Potter sat bolt up right, looking next to him he saw his weapons and belongings.

Seeing an envelope he picked it up the front of the letter bore the words

_It wasn't a dream _

Harry grinned as he flexed his muscles, picking up his smallest dagger he slit the top of the letter, not wanting to break the wax seal.

To be continued…

Id like to thank all my reviewers so far, lol…And I would like some help on ships on who should be with who, I'm thinking about having Snape and Hermione as a later ship but who else should be with who. Any ideas?

Sneaky Merlin


	3. Presents From the Grave

Hey well here's chapter three, id like to thank my beta readers; Tia Dalma and Harold James Gryffindor Merlin Ravenclaw Potter.

Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review

SM

_Last time_

_Harry grinned as he flexed his muscles, picking up his smallest dagger he slit the top of the letter, not wanting to break the wax seal._

**3. Presents from the Grave**

Pulling out the thick parchment Harry opened it, his eyes went wide when he saw the small writing and how many pieces of parchment there was. Seven in total "Bloody founders" Harry grumbled as he turned on his bedside lamp.

His eyes snapped up, "Merlin's beard!" he muttered darkly, looking around. His room had been completely changed.

His room was about three times the usual size, the walls were a dark royal blue, and the roof was pure white. Leaning over the size of the bed Harry yelped, jumping straight up in the air. "Bloody founders" Harry hissed. They had changed his whole room, the reason he couldn't see the floor was because he wasn't in his normal single bed. He was in a huge king size bed with silk sheets.

Climbing out of bed he sighed as his feet came into contact with soft carpet "Silver" Harry muttered looking down. The room looked much his room in his trunk he and Merlin had designed.

Clapping his hands twice the lights came up to full. Looking around he saw that two new doors had been added; walking over to the one closest he gaped when he walked into a walk in wardrobe in the air floated the words

_Buy new clothes, love the tatts_

Harry was confused but when he looked down he grinned, the tattoo by his left nipple was of the Hogwarts crest, and it was about the size of his fist, looking down to his right hipbone he saw Merlin's mark.

The phoenix was bigger than he thought, and it seemed he had been wrong about its size, it was the same size as his fist as well. The phoenix was pure silver with flecks of white and black, behind it there was a sword crossed over with a staff, of course not just any sword and staff, it was the staff and sword of Merlin. Grinning he waved his hand and the words disappeared.

Walking into the other room it was exactly what he expected, a bathroom. The marble was black and cool to his touch, silver runes over certain ones, what he liked the best was the shower and the bath. In fact the whole room was like the prefects bathroom only the marble was black instead of white. Looking to the small stained glass window he grinned, there was a picture of a roaring black dragon that had a silver lightning bolt on its chest.

Walking back into his room he loved it, the room was perfect. There was a small door the was about the size of half a single bed, the door lead to the forbidden forest, so any animals he had could go in and out as they pleased.

Over in another corner was a book shelve walking up to it Harry ran his fingers of the old tomes that were there, many of them were in different languages, stories of his time with the founders and every ancient potion, spell and charm he knew. All of the books were sorted into category.

Next to the desk in arms reach was a desk, the desk was made as everything else in the room was made of oak. A pile of beautiful ivory parchment sat on the left side of the desk above it sat several bottles of ink; gold, silver, bronze, red, green, blue, black and fire. Picking up the phoenix quill Harry chuckled and began writing a letter to Dumbledore, opening the fire ink he grinned "Godric you're the best!" Harry exclaimed as he wrote:

_Dumbledore_

Watching the writing flame he laughed. The fire ink was rare, it was like normal ink when writing with it but once your letter was finished the writing turned black and erupted in flame, so when the person you sent the letter to opened the letter he or she would see writing with flames around it, some times when the parchment was hot to the touch.

_Dumbledore,_

_Recently I have come into my inheritance. Just letting you know that in a week there is a guest staying here Abigail Depp, you may know her, you may not. She leaves on the 31st; the main reason of this letter is to tell you that I am leaving on my birthday and not ever returning! By then I will have my own place, do not look for me for you, for you shall not find me. _

Harry thought for a moment on how he should sign the letter, he had several ideas 'Your Weapon, The boy who cannot die, Lord Snake face opponent' in the end he decided to sign it with his title just as Dumbledore did for his:

_Lord Heron James Sirius Potter-Black_

_Lord and heir of Hogwarts, Protector of Nature, Heir of Merlin the Great_

Grinning he folded the parchment after it had dried and put it into an envelope. Writing on the front of the envelope in silver he turned the envelope over and got the wax stick that was next to the candle, dripping the wax onto the envelope to seal it he pressed his pinky ring into the blue wax leaving his own seal, which was a stag, grim, werewolf with a P shaped like a lightning bolt in the middle and lying on the top of the P was a lily. Around the edge of the circle were words in ancient English, translating to _'The ones we love, never really leave us'_

"Hedwig" Harry called waking the snowy owl, she looked up at him and clicked her beak "Harry-Wizard has found out" she exclaimed bowing her head, "Do not bow to me Hedwig, you are my friend, my equal, would you be able to take this to Dumbledore for me girl" Hedwig suddenly looked embarrassed, "Did sir Godric not tell you I would want something Lightning child" Harry grinned and nodded, putting his hand into his jeans pocket he pulled out a collar, it was a deep blue with silver lightning bolts around it, on the front there was the Potter crest. "Thank you Harry-wizard," she said happily

"Shhh keep it down girl the Dursley's. We're getting out of her soon girl, don't worry. You can either go through the forbidden forest or you can go the long way, do not wait for his reply, do not let anyone stop you"

"Of course Master Harry"

"Hedwig" Harry called just as she was going to fly out the window "Its Harry, just Harry, or Bolt okay" she clicked her beak but didn't say anything. Rolling his eyes Harry packed away all the ink and parchment.

Rubbing his eyes Harry looked at the bed, the bed looked so inviting. But he stopped himself and he began putting up his weapons on the feature wall.

Clicking his fingers and stretching Harry looked on his bed; there were a few tiny bundles. Walking over to them frowning he sat down, there was a yelp.

A hologram appeared in front of Harry, there were three people

"Harry!" they exclaimed happily, Harry shook his head, could this day get any weirder

"Hey mum, dad, Sirius" Harry said "I'm so sorry for getting you killed Sirius" Harry sobbed, he had been away from time for over three years and he not once broke down to cry after the first week, only tears of pain because of Godric, Salazar or Merlin nearly killing him

"Harry my boy, it's not your fault. We talked with Death and she said that if he didn't die then, then he would be killed by falling down the steps at HQ" James said smiling softly

"Now we do not have much time, there on your bed you see three presents, they are from us. They are for your protection. As they grow with you your connection with them will grow" Lily said smiling as Harry opened one of the boxes

"That ones from me" Sirius grinned pointing to the black box with a muddy paw print on it, only the paw print was too small to be Sirius', opening it carefully he nearly fainted "It's a grim pup" Sirius said excitedly "One of about a hundred in the whole world" Harry grinned as he pulled out the small pup, this one wasn't going to turn out to be as skinny as Sirius was in his animagus form when Harry first met him.

The pup yelped at Harry, annoyed at being picked up by the scruff of the neck, its blue eyes locked with Harry's "Lightning Child" were the words that echoed Harry's head; he nodded to the pup, which squirmed trying to get away. Harry gave in and let the pup down, watching as it ran around his bed, leaving muddy footprints on the navy duvet.

"That ones from me" James said pointing to the dark green box which had a muddy hoof print on it. Opening it Harry gaped when he saw a white wolf cub "I figured since Sirius gave you a replica of his animagus form I'd give you something like Moony, since I cant give you a stag. But at Prong's Manor there is a horse there that is yours, he is probably about a few years old now, he's yours"

Harry nodded and watched the wolf and grim pup play on his bed, making it dirty. Pulling the last box next to him he wasn't sure what to expect. The box was blood red with a gold lily on it

"I guess this is from you, huh mum" Harry grinned, she nodded her emerald green eyes sparkling

Opening the box he couldn't believe his eyes, not only had he been given a wolf and grim pup, a horse but he also had been given a black panther cub

"Bloody hell" Harry exclaimed

"Language" his mother scolded

Harry grinned and mumbled an apology "Sorry mum"

The trio grinned, "We have to go now son," his dad said sadly

"But…but" Harry stuttered

"We have run out of time"

"Love you son"

"Love you too" Harry said as his mum and dad said to him disappearing

"Harry, you were the son I never had" Sirius said smiling at Harry, who gaped before smiling tears falling from his eyes

"Harry I understand that you want to be independent" Harry nodded

"Padfoot's den can be found at The Lynx, floor thirteen" Harry nodded understanding

"Say I accept charge of" Sirius said

"I accept charge of Padfoot's den at the Lynx, floor thirteen" there was a purple charge that went out of Sirius and flew to Harry

"You are now the secret keeper of Padfoot's den. Its one of the few things I could give you without Dumbledore knowing" Sirius said smiling softly

"Have fun disappearing son" Harry grinned and nodded as Sirius faded from view he whispered "Love you dad" his head bowed, what he didn't know was that Sirius heard him.

Groaning he laid back on his bed, when suddenly he felt something wet against his face. Looking to the side he saw his grim pup

"I think I have to name you all now" Harry chuckled as he pulled off his jeans leaving him in his briefs, sliding into bed he waved his hand cleaning the bed of the dirt, cleaning the animals at the same time.

"Come here" he said placing the letter from Merlin and the founders on his bedside table

Looking at the animals he couldn't name them, they were all male.

"Jago" he said looking at the grim, he yelped which Harry could only mean that he liked it.

"Diego" Harry said to the white wolf pup, he jumped around yelping

Looking at the Black Panther he came up with something simple "Shadow" he cub meowed and snuggled down into Harry's lap.

Grinning he snuggled down into the covers, feeling the little animals walk around the bed until they got comfortable, clapping his hands once the lights went out.

Looking ahead he was looking out one of the windows, over in the corner the fire ink glowed, and that was the last thing Harry saw. Several minutes later a soft snore could be heard from Harry, his breathing even.


	4. The Arrival of Abigail Depp

Hey well here's chapter four, id like to thank my beta readers; Tia Dalma and Harold James Gryffindor Merlin Ravenclaw Potter.

Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review

SM

P.S. Nearly for to thank all my reviewers lol thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story…

Last time

Looking ahead he was looking out one of the windows, over in the corner the fire ink glowed, and that was the last thing Harry saw. Several minutes later a soft snore could be heard from Harry, his breathing even.

**4. The Arrival of Abigail Depp**

When Harry woke he looked at his alarm clock _09:34am 25th of July _"Bloody hell, I slept for a week" what shocked him more was to see that all three of his familiars had grown to full size.

Shadow was stretched across the bottom of the bed, head on his paws, and Diego lay on one side of Harry while Jago was on the other side, and both were asleep.

Raising an eye brow Harry walked over to the bathroom to have a shower.

Walking out of the bathroom he was shocked when he saw Jago and Diego standing like statues on either side of the door. Shaking his head he pulled on some jeans and walked out of his room, heading towards the kitchen.

Pulling his t-shirt over his head he walked into the kitchen, ruffling his long black hair which reached the middle of his back he was shocked when he entered the kitchen.

"Morning" Harry muttered to the gaping Dursley's grabbing a piece of toast out of the toaster he sat down next to someone he didn't know.

"Oh sorry" Harry said as he quickly swallowed, wiping his hand on his top he held it out

"Harry Potter and just walking in now is Jago, Diego and Shadow" Harry said as the girl, no young women shook his hand

"Ah Lord Potter-Black huh" Harry raised an eye brow but nodded, his mouth full. Again the Dursley's stared in shock, Dudley whimpered as he saw the grim, wolf and panther.

"Abigail Depp, daughter of Johnny Depp" she smirked Harry stood and went down on one knee

"Well my Lady Depp, would you please honor me in taking me clothes shopping today, I have to get some supplies" Harry said grinning

"Oh of course Lord Potter-Black, it would be an honor" she said standing

Harry got his first good look at her, she was about 5'7 tall, she had dark brown hair streaked with blonde, her eyes were a dark brown with flecks of green in them, her smile made her whole face light up

"Ill be back in a minute" Harry said running out of the room

"Abby you don't have to take him shopping, don't waist your money on him dear, I'm sure Dudley would be more than happy to escort you to anywhere you need to go. My nephew is a freak, do not mind him, he'll be back to work soon" Petunia Dursley sneered, Abigail looked at Dudley who was nodding agreeing with his mother, Abby nearly gagged looking at the fat on his chin wobble

"Its Abigail, Mrs. Dursley, only my closest friends can call me Abby, and I think I'll stick with Harry taking me out. Also I'm not spending my money on him, he's spending his own money" Abby said her eyes glowing

"Calm down, Lady Gryffindor" Harry whispered, the Dursley's didn't hear but she did, and automatically she did

"Come on we have to get you a suit for the red carpet, it's on the 31st of this month" everyone in the room looked at her questioning

"The Pirates of the Caribbean red carpet, the premiere, **Duh**"

"Oh and is Dudley going to escort you" Vernon said oblivious to the fact that Abby didn't like his son.

"No Dudley isn't taking Abby, I am. And as soon as the movie is finished we're taking off on a cruise around the Caribbean and any where else I want to go. I have to organize it with the Gringotts goblins, but I have a ship that's in Port Royal" Harry said forcefully everything he had said was a lie, the ship wasn't in Port Royal it was in Tortuga. Vernon Dursley stood up his face purple

"You boy, have gone over the line! You have kept too many secrets from us and it's about time you paid us back for giving you a home, taking care of you and clothes! You will be giving me the deed to that ship and the deed to everything else you own. I will be going through it all and what I don't want you can have back!" he yelled spit flying out of his mouth

Harry had a simple answer "NO! You call clothes, Dudley's cast offs? Clothes that were three sizes to big, as for the home you think giving me the bare minimum to survive is called taking care of me? The simple answer is NO!"

"You will do as I say Boy or else!" Vernon said pointing a pudgy finger at Harry

"Or else what?"

SMACK 

Harry put a hand to his cheek, pulling his hand away he was shocked to see blood, next to him Abigail was seething, Jago and Diego were next to Harry their teeth as sharp as anything were raised Shadow was hissing at Dudley who looked as though he was going to flee the room.

"You went to far Dursley!" Harry hissed taking a step forward, his eyes glowing a golden color.

"Harry calm down, they will be dealt with but not now, we leave in a week as long as they don't touch me or anything of our stuff. Come on Harry" Abigail pleaded looking Harry in the eyes, he calmed down.

"This isn't over Dursley, your just lucky this time. If Dumbledore was here you would be sorry. He's the greatest wizard of all times"

"Actually Merlin said that's wrong now Harry, you are" Abby whispered in his ear, Harry nodded

"Jago, Diego come" Harry said as he walked out of the room "Shadow you stay here and guard our stuff" the feline meowed at Harry

"Don't look at me like that, two animals with me is enough going to the Alley. I promise as soon as we can I'll take you out. We may all run through the forest tonight" Harry said petting Shadow on the head, he purred "Good boy, go on now" with one last look Harry walked out of the house, Abby following him

"You do know that there are going to be guards following us don't you" Harry said winking Abby nodded

"Yup of course" Abby said petting Diego on the head as they walked down the path onto the road

Both Canines growled towards the bush Harry extended his senses out picking up the magical signature of Dung he grinned

"Dung is going to get in so much trouble for this, grab hold" Harry said as he grabbed the collar on Jago while Abby grabbed Diego's collar. "Now what" she asked

Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist "We go to the alley" and he teleported them away into Diagon Alley.


	5. Shopping

5. Shopping

* * *

Harry, Abby, Diego and Jago arrived in the alley with laughs, they let go of the canines, but surprisingly didn't let go of each other and started walking around Diagon Alley, with their arms around each other.

"Come on this place is crap. We gotta go to Muggle London and then come back here" Abby said grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the leaky Cauldron

"We cant take them in there" Harry said pointing to the animals

"Teleport them back home then" she said as if he was stupid

"Sorry guys" Harry said as he grabbed there collars and teleported them back into his room before returning.

"Ya miss me?" he asked as he tickled her, she squealed and took off through the Leaky Cauldron and ran out into Muggle London.

They walked through muggle London for several hours, Harry was at her mercy trying on everything she wanted him to and brought anything she wanted him too, they had barely known each other for a day and already he was wrapped around her little finger.

"Come on we've gotta go down Knockturn Alley, I think you'll like the place I'm taking you" Harry raised and eye brow but followed her anyway, tucking his shrunken purchases into his new black leather jacket.

Both were now wearing new clothes, Harry wore black jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it and a black leather jacket. He had gotten his hair spiked and coloured and now had silver hair with blue tips, and the little goatie he had was now blue with silver tips as well, something Abby loved.

Abby herself was dressed in blue faded jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it as well, in fact their t-shirts matched.

Walking down the dark Alley Abby pulled Harry into a shop that wasn't very far in. The shop had a neon light out the front saying

"Tattoos? You want me to get a tattoo? Are you nuts? Hermione will kill me" Abby looked down at her feet

"Well you've already got two being marked as the heir of the founders and Merlin. I just thought maybe you'd like to do something outrageous, and get a couple of tattoos and a couple of piercings, I'm doing the same"

In the end Harry gave in and walked in Abby walking in behind him enjoying the view.

"Hello?" Abby called and waited until a big man walked into the front, he wore a black t-shirt and black jeans, his arms were littered with tattoos, and he had several piercings in his ears.

"What can I do for you young teens? Here to get a tattoo with each others name in a heart?" he asked

"No thanks, we're not that stupid" Harry said but he didn't say anything about them not being together

"We were wondering if we could get a few tattoos and a couple of piercings"

* * *

Abby sat down first and told him what she wanted, she already had her ears pierced once and wanted to get them done again and the top of her ear and her tongue pierced. It didn't take that long but he said she would have to wait about half and hour until she could talk properly to tell him what tattoo she wanted.

Harry sat down in the chair

"What would you like Mr Potter" Harry looked at him and shrugged

"I really don't know, what do you think I should get?"

The tattoo man observed him "I see by the skull on your top that you're kinda beginning a rebel stage?" Harry shrugged and then nodded

"Yeah I guess I am, I mean I'm sick of Dumbledore trying to control me for the war. So yeah!" Harry decided

"Well then I recommend that you get some in your ears, and one in your eye brow and perhaps one in your tongue" Harry nodded

"Yea that could work" so the tattooist got busy. Harry ended up with three in his left ear, two in the lobe and one in the cartilage and two in the lobe on his right ear. He got one through his left eye brow and then one in his tongue.

"Great now you'll have to come back in an hour to get your tattoos so you can talk better" he laughed

"Pay up and then go get yourselves and ice cream and come back okay" They nodded and after paying walked out into the dark alley and headed back up to Diagon Alley to get a nice ice cream.

* * *

"Good day Mr Potter, what can I get you and your friend" Harry pointed at the cookies and cream while Abby pointed to the butterbeer flavour.

"Not talking today huh?" Harry smiled but then poked his tongue out showing the metal ball

"Ah no need to explain anymore, here you are. I gave you both four scoops, two of each cookies and butterbeer. On the house Mr Potter" he said as Harry went to hand him money

"Fank you" he mumbled it coming out weird causing them all to laugh

"Not a problem"

Harry and Abby sat in silence as they ate their ice creams. When they had finished they both found they could talk

"Wow! I never thought it would be so hard not being able to talk" Harry said

"I know what you mean, I mean its fine for tests and the sort but it was hard not being able to talk to him" Harry nodded

"Thanks!" He yelled and left a couple of galleons on the table.

Walking back into the tattoo shop the two sat down and waited for the guy to come out.

"Now have you decided what you want to get?" Abby nodded but Harry didn't in truth he had no idea what he wanted.

Abby got two tattoos, she got one on her right wrist, an A facing her. It looked cool to the three of them and then on her right hip bone she got a panther pouncing.

"Now Mr Potter have you decided what you want" Harry nodded and began telling him the tattoos he wanted.

The tattooist got comfortable and told Harry to lay down on the table after taking off his jacket and his top. Abby sat there watching and staring at his body. It was well toned and had little scars everywhere but he still looked hot.

* * *

Harry got several tattoos, on his shoulder blades he got Potter and on his lower back he got Black. On his right arm he got a cross with his parent's names and Sirius names on and on his left bicep he got barbed wire wrapping around. But that wasn't all. On his back in between he got a stag, a grim and a wolf. The three animals were animated and the roamed his whole body, and then on the inside of his right wrist he got a red lily.

Leaving the shop the two walked back to the alley talking

"What's the time?" Harry suddenly asked Abby looked at his wrist

"That's what you need a watch! Come on lets go get one" Harry groaned and followed her into a jewellery store

"Ah Mr Potter, I have been expecting you" Harry looked startled

"You have?" The shop keeper nodded

"Yes I have, now a little while before Christmas a man came in here, he went by the name Orion Sirius Black. Yes I know he swapped his name around but he asked for something to be delivered to you on your 16th birthday, or if you came into the shop earlier to give you this"

Harry looked at the black leather case on the counter and opened it with shaky hands.

Inside was a beautiful watch

"Its white gold he said because silver would hurt Moony or something, it had twenty four hour time in the corner and if you press this button" The shop keeper went on for the next ten minutes explaining about the watch.

Harry listened but was more looking at the engravings on the back. Around the back there were little paw prints and the names of the marauders. Under the Marauders sign was the words

_We solemnly swear that we are up to NO good_

Smiling Harry slipped it onto his left wrist.

"Did you want anything else sir?" Harry looked around and pointed to a white gold ring, it was plain except for the lightning bolt that was done in gold on it

"Very well would you like me to wrap it or will you wear it?" Harry chose to wear it and slipped it onto his right ring finger

"That comes to a total of 150 galleons" Harry didn't care about the price but paid it all in silence.

Abby stood next to him offering support. When they got out of the shop she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, at first he didn't react but then he put his arms around her.

"Oh I'm so sorry!!" she muttered

"If I had of known I wouldn't of taken you in there" she exclaimed

"It doesn't matter Abz, what done is done. No one could have known" She nodded

"Come on lets go home" Harry said after they had walked for a bit.

"Okay I've had enough shopping for today anyway" Abby lied, she just didn't want to have the awkward silence that they currently had while Harry kept looking at the watch. Then at least when they were at home she could retreat to her room and play on her laptop.

Hugging him she felt the whooshing feeling that you got when teleporting and soon they were in Harry's room.

"Here ill put these in your room and unshrink them for you" Harry said as he walked out of the room, his emotions were all over the place.

Abby looked at his fimiliars

"Look after him, hes going to need it while his emotions are all over the place" and she walked out of the room and down into the kitchen.

When Harry returned to the room he closed and locked the door, pulling off his jacket and his t-shirt and his jeans he pulled on some board shorts and lay on his bed looking up at the roof as tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

To be continued!!!

_Hey sorry that it took so long, truth be told I hadn't had any good ideas really. Well I hope you liked it! _

_also if u want to see Harry's cross tattoo i found this wicked one, you'll have to decided where the names will go yourself tho_

_www. deviantart. com/deviation/ 21812069/? go50&g-cross +tattoos&gh boostApopular +agesigma 3A24h+age scale3A4 (just remove spaces)_

_REVIEW and check out my other stories if you feel the need!!_

_SM_


End file.
